


Holiday Mornings

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bets, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Holidays, M/M, Secret Desires, Teasing, Watching, cock names, sex in wild nature, twosome-foursome with two couples having sex next to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Matze, Auba, Marco and Erik are enjoying their holidays and decide to go hiking in the morning to explore their island...Sequel to 'Dessert Nights' and 'Four Boys go to an Island'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> Happy Birhtday to you, hun, I hope you had a great day! 
> 
> I swear that Aubinter will be the death of me one day, they're pushing all of my buttons, just like you're doing with your amazing fics about our lovely boys. This work here is truly embarrassing, I guess. *hides behind her couch*.  
> If this is going on like that, I'll have to make a new series out of this, I guess.  
> Entirely your fault again. You're so to blame for me having spent each free second in between my work and my entire lunch break with writing this, so it would be ready to be posted this evening. Just imagine I had NOT read your wonderful work this morning... I wouldn't need to hide my purple-red face by now. I hope you will be red after reading this, too. *hides again*.
> 
> But, I played the ball back to you, my dear, he he he. You will know what I mean after reading this, I guess... ;-P

_'People are always unhappy and not satisfied with what they have,'_ Matze thinks while he makes his way through the breathtakingly beautiful wilderness along the small hiking trail of their wonderful holiday island.

They have gotten up rather early this morning to explore their little island and move their legs, because lying lazily in the sun might be tempting for two or three days, but they are sportsmen through and through and decided that going hiking in the morning before it becomes too hot would be the best and a nice change of their lazy holiday routine.

He's the last one of their group with Pierre almost running excitedly in front of them, followed by Marco, who enjoys himself by poking and tickling his bro and sizzling into his ear like a snake, while Erik and he himself – the younger ones of their strange and almost non-sexual foursome – are keeping up appearances and their dignity by walking much slower and more careful, pausing from time to time to take a look around.

Happiness, satisfaction and desires are very strange things and vanish easily enough, and people always tend to crave for the things they cannot have. The girl with the long, black curls craves for the blond pixie haircut of her so much cooler friend, the slim and tall woman envies her sister for her full breasts and sexy curves, and the genius with the best grades in physics and maths is jealous of his sporty and fit brother, who is the captain of the football team. The list can be continued, endlessly, especially when it comes to people's love- and sex-lives.

If you'll ask someone about their secret wishes, they will most likely tell you that they would find it incredibly arousing to have sex in an elevator, the stall of a public toilet or in the last row of the dark movie theater during the last James Bond film or something like that.

Having secret sex in public or with someone you have to hide from your family, friends and colleagues seems to be the most arousing while not really dangerous fantasy of most of the people, no matter whether they are young or old, male or female.

For Matze himself, the most arousing fantasy is being able to be together with the man he is crazy in love with and have sex with him, openly and without having to hide his feelings, at all. Not that he wants to have sex right in front of Marco and Erik, oh no, most likely not, at least. Because the tiniest part of him is actually musing about how it would be to have sex with Auba in the knowledge that Marco and Erik are close enough to hear and maybe see them or perhaps even watch them doing it without hiding...

Openly means to him that he can kiss his beloved Pierre, stroke his hair and tell him that he loves him without looking over his shoulder to make sure that no paparazzi is in sight. Openly means to him that their families and friends know about them and that he can hug Pierre in the locker room after a game to praise him for his goal like a lover does instead of the teammate he has to be in public, only.

Not that he would kiss Auba in the middle of the locker room with tongue and teeth, but he can kiss his cheek, stroke his hair and whisper tender words into his ear without any of their colleagues raising an eyebrow at them – finally.

Openly means to snuggle close to the man he loves so much every night without their friends asking them why they're coming to training together and in the same car again. Over the past months, Matze has more or less moved in with the Gabonese, almost unnoticed, one of the things that should come naturally with being a real couple and that goes totally against secretly and furtively. He doesn't even know why he's still keeping his own flat, but that's probably because Auba likes his couch so much.

The couch where Peter has explored his most favorite cave ever for the first time...

Matze pulls a face and suppresses a groan when Peter of course awakes by this memory, instantly, curiously poking against the waistband of his briefs. Erik turns his head and peers over his shoulder, his face concerned that his friend might have sprained his ankle, but changing to a wide grin when he realizes the real reason for Matze's sudden discomfort. He winks at him with a knowing look, which makes things not really better.

“Is everything okay, Matze?” his friend asks, and Matthias hurries to nod his head. “Yes, thank you, Erik. Just a root I didn't see.”

Erik's grin widens. “Too lost in some pleasant dreams or maybe more some nice memories, weren't we?” he asks, innocently – too innocently. “Have you had a pleasant view last night, by the way? The sights one can get at night on this island are surely as beautiful as the sights one gets during the day...”

This time, Matze doesn't need to pretend that there is a root he hasn't seen, and Erik grabs his arms to keep him from falling. “Thank you,” the taller one mumbles, avoiding his friend's gaze after just having learned that his – hm – wandering around last night hadn't stayed unnoticed. Erik chuckles, and Matze desperately searches for a witted answer that might spare him more embarrassment.

To his misfortune, Marco and Auba have noticed that Erik and Matze have fallen behind, coming back to the small clearing next to their way where they have stopped. It's a beautiful and peaceful place, soft, green grass with blue and red flowers, birds singing in the crowns of the huge trees and a small creek murmuring cheerfully its way along at the other side of the clearing.

“What's wrong, cheri?” Pierre asks, concerned. “Did you sprain your ankle?”

Matze swallows, hoping that his blush will be taking as a sign of the head and their hiking. Judging by Marco's narrowed eyes and mockingly pursed lips, it doesn't work.

Erik gleefully takes revenge for Matze having played the voyeur last night. “Your cheri is fine, Auba, don't worry. He only stumbled over my question which sights are the more beautiful ones, the views he's getting during the days, or the ones he has gotten last night...” he drawls, not even trying to hide his smugness.

Marco's left eyebrow travels upwards as the blond crosses his arms before his chest. “The views by night? Which ones could that have possibly been?”

Auba steps closer, watching his deep red boyfriend, attentively. “Have you been up last night? You didn't tell me. I could have sung you a lullaby in case you couldn't sleep.” His voice is curious, but also a little bit reproachful that Matze has sneaked out of their bed and left him alone to wander around and stick his nose into things that hadn't been meant for him to see, at all.

Marco snorts, his eyes darting to his boyfriend, who is still grinning, but blushes now, too. “I'm sure that your cheri has gotten the best lullaby possible,” he states, unimpressed. “Erik's astonishing whines when he's... hm – very much enjoying himself so to speak - could surely be taken as some kind of lullaby.”

“Marco!!” Erik's indignant cry definitely sounds more like a high-pitched squeal than like a lullaby.

The blond lifts his chin up and leans against one of the trees. “What? Did I make you whine in this special way last night or did I not?” He turns his head in Matze's direction. “You tell me, Matze,” he demands, “you have been watching us for quite some time, so you must know whether or not I was capable of making my boyfriend whine.”

Matze groans inwardly and closes his eyes for one moment. He had so hoped that Erik and Marco hadn't noticed him standing behind the halfway opened door, unable to move and walk away like he should have. It hadn't been his intention to intrude their privacy and watch them, but they have come so close over the past days, all the four of them, even knowing the special names of their cocks, and the deep love that was almost tangible had captured and touched Matze in a way that he had just stood there like frozen in place, incapable of averting his eyes from the bed and his friends.

Besides, he is a healthy young man and healthy young men love to watch sex-films now and then – Matze is no exception from this rule - and watching his friends making love, who are such a beautiful sight even after the hardest match with wet and dirty jerseys and ruffled hair, is the best sex-film only imaginable.

Pierre cocks his head to the side and moves closer to him, apparently more intrigued than offended by this turnout. His pupils are dilated, and his breathing has become faster, which has definitely nothing to do with their hiking tour. The Gabonese has made it through the season uninjured and is still in best form, and this little hiking in pleasant warmth how he calls the heat on this island would never make him pant. “Did Erik whine, mon cheri?” he asks, and his movements as he comes nearer and nearer are almost gliding. He licks his lips, and Matze feels like the poor gazelle must feel when the panther is creeping up on it.

The young defender clears his throat, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His mind is still filled with the pictures of Erik and Marco lying naked on their bed, moaning, gasping and – in Erik's case - whining, their limbs entangled and their skin shimmering with the sweat of their arousal in the silvery moonlight. Peter refusing to cooperate and go back to sleep again isn't really helpful to deny his deed and appear unmoved, either, and judging by the bulges visibly tenting not only his beloved Pierre's shorts, but also Erik's and Marco's, their two friends aren't really angry with him that he has discovered the secret joys that come with being a voyeur last night.

“Uhm, yes, he did...” Matze shoots Erik an apologetic glance, and he can't keep his eyes from appraising the bulge below the waistband of his friend's normally loosely fitting shorts. Dieter is trying to tear through the cotton, and a soft sound escapes his owner's lips, one of those needy whines that shall sound like a lullaby.

“Erik starting to make these wonderful noises is always a clear sign that Dieter truly likes what I am doing to his owner. My Charly's best friend obviously loves to be watched, because Erik started to whine like this right after you had stopped before our room. Come here, baby, let's find out if you'll still like being watched this morning as much as you obviously liked it last night!” Marco orders his boyfriend, his eyes fixed on Matze and Pierre watching Erik coming into his arms.

He grins at his two friends. “Sorry, but I can't risk my sweet boyfriend getting injured because he has to walk with a raging hard-on, and I know Dieter well enough to know that he won't give up until I'll have taken care of him.” He pauses, considering his next words, carefully.

“I love you both like bros, you must know that by now, don't you?” he says, and Matze knows that Marco is mostly addressing him with that, because Auba would be more than dense of he didn't know that after all these years. He nods his head, wrapping his arm around Pierre and pulling him close. Marco seems to be content with his reaction and continues to speak. “I am fine with you being witnesses of my love for Erik, and I have nothing against you watching us, because if I hadn't wanted that, I would have told you last night, anyway, Matze. Erik apparently finds it arousing to have watchers – at least when the watchers are close friends, and making him happy is what makes me happy, so I'm okay with that, even though I wouldn't have really thought about that a before we came here. But, I won't share my boyfriend with anyone. No touching, only watching, so make sure that you'll keep your hands to yourselves, not only today, but in the future, as well. I will defend what's mine, don't you doubt that!” Marco doesn't need to raise his voice to bring the message home, his deadly serious tone is enough for that. Him being that possessive seems to be an even greater turn on for Erik, because Matze's best friend is pressing himself against the blond almost desperately by now, searching for friction by rubbing his bulge against Marco's abs.

It takes Matze only one more second to realize that Erik has started this conversation about the pleasant views from last night right here on this clearing most likely on purpose. He has to smile at that, relieved that he isn't the only one with some hidden desires and astonishing secret likes when it comes to sex. Just a couple of months ago, he would never have thought that he could find it arousing to let himself be tied or blindfolded, and let alone watch two of his best friends having sex right before his eyes.

He clears his throat when he realizes that Marco is still waiting for his answer, and he clears his throat and nods again. “No touching, don't worry. I won't share Pierre with anyone, either.”

This makes the blond winger grin like a predatory lion. “But maybe, you like to show your own skills when it comes to make my random acquaintance Harald happy?” He wriggles his eyebrows, and the hot wave of pure and raw need shooting along Matze's spine gives him trouble with his breathing.

“Why not?” he croaks out, pulling his already panting boyfriend close to his body and straightening his shoulders. He shoots his boyfriend's bro one of his own predatory looks and snarls: “Alright, Marco, let's see who will whine louder, Erik or my sweet Pierre!”

 

***

 

Auba has always considered himself to be open for a lot of things, and he has done the teenager-contest-masturbating-thing in his wild youth more than once, but he really didn't see this coming.

His wonderful Matthieu had been so shy and unsure about his sexuality at first, unable to finish when Pierre had caught him masturbating in their hotel room. The older footballer had been happy and amazed when Matze had finally opened up to him and told him about his desires and fantasies after them being together for a few months, sensing that his truly astonishing boyfriend is a much more silent water running deep than he had first thought him to be.

But, he really hadn't expected to be shoved against the next trunk of a large tree right here in the middle of nowhere in the bright morning sun, his shorts and briefs pulled over his hips with one single, fluent move.

He vaguely notices from the corner of his eyes that Marco is doing the same with Erik before a more than possessive Matthias claims his mouth in a rough and passionate kiss. It is as if he wanted to eat him, his tongue is everywhere in Pierre's mouth at the same time until his head starts to spin, and his teeth grazing over Pierre's smooth bottom lip dig into the soft flesh and draw a little blood.

His amazing boyfriend's strong arms keep him from falling, and the feeling of one big and so skilled hand wrapping itself around Harald makes him buck his hips up and moan loudly into the kiss. The image of his cheri watching Marco and Erik having sex and being aroused is sexy as hell, much to his own surprise, and he feels a little jealous, because seeing the young defender jerking off until he comes is yet something Pierre hasn't had until this day. Matthias has no problems with being tied and blindfolded, but he doesn't let his boyfriend watch him pleasuring himself.

Sometimes, when he's taking a shower, he closes the door, and Pierre knows that he isn't allowed to come in then. It's not that he would mind Matthias wanting to jerk off privately despite their incredible sex on some occasions, not the least. He himself hasn't stopped jerking off himself after coming together with his cheri, because loving yourself is something everyone should do from time to time. It happens only rare times, and Matthias locks him out only once in a while, but Pierre's secret fantasy – the one he hasn't shared with Matthias so far – is being allowed to watch him while he's doing it, and the mere thought of his boyfriend jerking off to the sight of Marco and Erik fucking sends shivers of lust along his spine.

Harald twitches in his best friend's owner's hand, eagerly and happily, Pierre's musings about Matthias masturbating for him exciting him pretty much. Pierre groans again, pulling away from the bruising kiss, because he really needs to know it.

“Did you jerk off last night?” he whispers at Matthias' swollen lips, and the younger one chuckles hoarsely, his free hand ruffling his black curls. “After our session before you fell asleep, mon sweet Pierre? What do you think? I bet that you would really like to know that, don't you?” His thumb is brushing over the wet head of Pierre's cock again and again, and Harald starts to throb with the need of letting go and spill his load. Pierre's knees buckle, and he clings to Matthias' broad shoulders for dare life when his cheeky boyfriend starts to tease him by alternating between fist-pumping his rock-hard dick and pulling away to just caress it with feather-like strokes. Harald leaks more wetness to make it easier for his favorite masseur, and Matthias uses the little man's approval to let his left hand wander down and knead Pierre's ass and stroke the tempting cleft between his butt cheeks.

“Yessss, I want to know!” Pierre sobs, panting like a dog. He forces his eyes open to take a look at the happenings beside him, regretting his decision right away, because the sight of flushed Erik trapped between his tree and Marco's lithe body while the blond is doing the same to him what Matthias is doing to him is almost too much. Pierre can't see Dieter, only Erik's shorts pooling around his knees, but his pink face, his fingers digging into Marco's shoulder blades and his loud moans are proof enough that Dieter has loaded his gun and his ready to shoot.

Harald doesn't want to stay behind, and Pierre closes his eyes again, struggling to last a little longer than Matthias' best friend. His boyfriend snickers knowingly. “Ah, no don't do that, mon amour! I have a bet to win, remember? My skills against Marco's. Don't hold back, I want you to come!”

Pierre suppresses a shiver, not wanting to give in, and Matthias decides that it needs a little more convincing to make his trembling lover cooperate and let him win the bet. “What if I truly _had_ jerked off last night? Coming right when Erik and Marco did?” he murmurs into his ear, his tongue licking its way around in the sensitive cavern. Pierre's entire body jerks, and Harald grows the last few millimeters like always when he is about to explode. Matthias' ups and downs on his aching shaft are driving him mad, and he can't keep his hips still, thrusting into the younger one's hand with wanton abandon.

“You would have liked to be there, right? Watching me watching them and jerking off until I'd come all over my hand...”

“Yes, pleeeaasse!” Pierre is shaking now, and Matthias' next words push him over the edge and right into sweet oblivion and pure bliss. “Let me win and I'll allow you to watch me jerking off. You wanted this for a rather long time, I know that.”

This is the last straw and Harald explodes in Matthias' fingers, fast spurts of milky come spilling against the defenders torso and all over his hand. Pierre didn't know that he can be as noisy as he is right now, shouting his pleasure into the hot and fragrant morning air of their wonderful island: "Ooohhh fuuuccckkk!!!". It goes on forever and when it is over, all he wants to do is dropping down where he stands and never get up again.

The sound of Erik's loud whines announcing the second winner of this somewhat ridiculous but very satisfying contest pulls him out of his dazed state, though, and he cracks one eye open to watch his bro's boyfriend come only a few seconds after him. He's surprised that Matthias has buried his face on his shoulder after pulling his clothing back up again instead of watching his best friend coming undone, but maybe, doing this in the sunlight while standing only one meter away from him is different from what he did last night.

“Thank you, love.” Matthias breathes against his damp skin, and Pierre presses him close and kisses his tousled hair. “You're welcome,” he mouthes back, “don't forget your promise.” Matthias groans but nods his head and after one more kiss, Pierre looks at the other couple again.

When Erik relaxes against the tree and finally opens his eyes, meeting Pierre's gaze, they nod in silent understanding and gather all of their remaining strength to change positions with their boyfriends and press them against the trees. Peter has poked against his hip for quite some time, and he deserves to be rewarded for his patience and visit his second favorite cave again.

“Okay, Erik, let's have our own bet, your blowing skills against mine!” he challenges his counterpart, and the brunet grins and winks at him. “Yes, let's pull some whines from our sweethearts, as well!”

No sooner said then done, before Matthias can even protest, his shorts are ripped out of the way and Peter gladly searches his way into Pierre's willing mouth, greeting his second favorite cave with a large amount of salty excitement. The Gabonese has knelt down before the man he loves and adores with all his heart, steadying his hips with his hands. Matthias' skin is still rather fair, and his own brown skin builds a wonderful contrast to Matthias creamy-white one as he holds the younger one upright.

Pierre can hear Marco's startled yelp that ends in a long and rather loud whine, but he keeps his eyes turned upwards to the most beautiful sight on this world: Matthias leaning against the tree with his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his mouth opened to voice his pleasure with hoarse moans and gasps. He has taken Pierre's wrists into a tight grip and his head thrown back against the rough trunk, and his flushed features are suffused with lust and desire.

Pierre knows that a lot of people wouldn't call the young Freiburger beautiful, but for him, his beloved Matthieu is the most beautiful being on this planet, even more in his aroused state. Marco's whines becoming more and more urgent tell him that he is about to lose his bet against Erik, the other one's head already bobbing up and down on Charly with almost grim determination.

Matthias yet has to draw level with the blond, and Pierre starts his own attack on his senses and stiffens his tongue to massage the thick vein on the underside of the rock-hard cock. Peter makes tiny little jerks and cranes his head as he tries to explore the deeper parts of the hole he already knows so well. Pierre can feel the shivers running along his cheri's spine over and over again, and he relaxes his throat and swallows him as deep as he can. Matthias almost mewls, struggling to keep himself from thrusting uncontrolled and harm his lover with that. He's as loud as Marco is by now, his harsh breathing an echo of the blond's.

Pierre carefully loosens his right hand from Matthias' hip to snake his fingers into the damp cleft between his butt cheeks, and when he gently strokes over his quivering entrance while hollowing his cheeks, Matthias comes with one single harsh scream, his hot release filling Pierre's mouth until he almost chokes. Marco groans a not less loud “fuck, yes!” as he follows his bet-partner into the abyss of pure bliss and makes his boyfriend choke on his ecstasy, at least if Erik's strangled gag is any indication.

Pierre can't pay attention to the happenings next to him, though, he's too busied with not choking himself, because Matthias has a lot to give for someone having had sex that oftentimes over the past days.

Finally, the hot stream of pleasure subsides and the young defender slumps against the tree with a relieved sigh. Peter yawns heartfeltly one last time, before shrinking to his sleeping size after one last wet peck against the inner side of Pierre's cheek.

Pierre says goodbye to his little friend with one last tender lick and stretches his back when he rises to his feet again while pulling Matthias' clothes back where they belong. He smiles when he sees Erik holding and rocking his bro with the same blissful expression he most likely shows himself, because making the one you love so much come is even better than coming yourself actually is.

His cheri smiles at him with glassy eyes, and Pierre feels his eyes becoming wet with all the love he feels for this young man. “I love you, cheri, je t'aime, now and forever,” he whispers, tenderly, and Matthias returns his smile and strokes his cheek.

“I love you, too, my Pierre. This was surely the best holiday morning in my whole life,” he gives back, confirming his words with a gentle kiss.

Pierre laughs, happily, before gazing at him from under his eyelashes. “For me, too, mon amour. But don't forget the promise you've given me!” he can't help but remind his boyfriend of his hoarsely whispered words earlier when he wanted Pierre to come before Erik.

Marco and Erik turn their heads in their direction at the same time. “What promise? Another bet we can maybe join?” they ask in unison, curiosity and mischief written all over their faces.

Pierre laughs when Matthias only groans and rolls his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> That's what I did while writing this, groaning and rolling my eyes...


End file.
